1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for diesel engines equipped with glow plugs which are energized to generate heat, and more particularly to a control apparatus for a diesel engine which control the heat generation of the glow plugs in association with the control of the combustion stroke of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, glow plugs have been used in a diesel engine mainly for the purpose of preheating before the start of the engine and the after glow operation after the start of the engine. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 56-39868 may for example be cited as an example of such prior art glow plugs.
However, conventional control apparatuses have been unable to meet the requirements for various operating conditions of a diesel engine. In other words, the operating condition of a diesel engine changes from time to time in accordance with environmental conditions and demands of a driver, so that, under these various operating conditions, e.g., during a decelerating operation of a vehicle mounted with the diesel engine, where cut-off of fuel supply to the engine occasionally causes a rapid drop in the engine temperature, conventional control apparatuses have been unable to meet effectively the requirements for such an operating condition of the engine.